


Preparations & Fun To Have:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Ultimate Price Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Date, First Time, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Strip Tease, Stripping, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have their date, & some fun too, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	1. Prologue: Part A: One:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have their date, & some fun too, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

“Thanks, Tani, For helping me, I am pretty much useless when it comes to this sort of thing”, Commander Steve McGarrett told his friend, teammate, & ohana member, Officer Tani Rey. He was excited, cause he was going out with his partner, & new lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & it was their first date.

 

“No problem, I am glad that you called me, I love helping people get ready for their dates”, The Ex-Lifeguard told him, as she helped him finish getting dressed.

 

Once he was all set, She left him to his thoughts, The Hunky Brunette was making sure that he had everything that he needs. He heard the familiar sound of the camaro engine, Then, He heard a knock on his door.

 

“Wow, You look great, Steve, Ready to go ?”, He nodded, & the former seal closed, & locked everything up, & they were on their way to the restaurant. They were ready to see where their new relationship is gonna go.

 

Once, They were shown to their table, & seated. Danny made sure that he had all of their favorites on hand. “You deserve the best, Super Seal”, The Blond said with a smile, as he took in the Five-O Commander’s expression, & they went on with their evening.


	2. Chapter One: Part B: Two:

The Evening was so great food was perfect, & the drinks tasted terrific. The company wasn’t bad either, as the night was progressing. Danny smiled, as he watched Steve laugh at something that he said, The Five-O Commander looked at him, & was confused.

 

“It’s nice to hear you laugh, Steve, You look so much happier, & carefree”, The Blond pointed out to him. The Former Seal smiled, which was the effect that Danny wanted to achieve. “I love that you are so loyal, & caring, Danno, Also your big heart too”. Danny blushed a little at that statement, & thanked him.

 

They really got to know each other, & made small talk, & it was just perfect. Dessert came out, & they shared it, & enjoyed it too. “Want to take a walk on the beach ?”, Danny asked with a smile, “I would love to”, Steve says with a smile on his face.

 

They walked on the beach in front of the restaurant minutes later, after paying the bill. It was a perfect night, as they held hands, & enjoying the silence. Steve was just thinking that he was lucky to have a second chance at love with his precious blond.

 

“I am glad that we are doing this”, The Hunky Brunette confessed happily, & Danny said, “Me too”, & he smiled brightly, as he was enjoying the night. They stopped, & the blond kissed sweetly under the stars.

 

“Wow !”, Danny exclaimed happily, after they broke apart. “Yeah”, Steve said with equal happiness, & they just smiled at each other, & they resumed making out, before they broke the kiss again. “My place or yours ?”, Danny asked, as he was getting his breathing back under control.

 

“Mine, I will make you breakfast, We will have fun together”, The Former Seal said, & Danny was all for it. They hurried back to The camarao, & drove off to Steve’s place, where they are gonna spend time together.


End file.
